SWAT: The Next Generation
by kool165
Summary: The year is 2010. A new counter-terrorist force is created in MI6. In the fight against terrorism, can they eradicate this international threat?
1. Prologue

_Note: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the all the chapters of the story(except Jared, Dannel, Marc and Kyle, since they are my friends' names put in the story)._

**Prologue**

**MI6**. To some, it is just another of The Queen's Government's secret organization on a secret assignment to thwart a secret power's evil intentions. To others, it reminds them of the world's most popular secret agent of all time: James Bond aka 007. But, to me, MI6 is my home. This was the only place that cared for me, the next caring body since my best friend. Both I and my friend applied for work in MI6 when we moved to London, UK from Singapore to find a new life. My friend was excited but I found it the perfect opportunity to be able to forget my past, a past that I don't want to remember at all.

For you see, my past was a sad one. Nobody knows of my tragic history except my best friend. Intending to forget my past and start anew, me and my friend, thanks to my friend's parents generously funding for our airplane tickets, had moved to London to live a new life.

My friend and I found jobs as MI6 agents. I have found this job as an opportunity to redeem myself of my horrible past by intending to do one favour for the world: to vanquish terrorism, one at a time. When we heard that MI6 had started a special counter-terrorist unit co-founded by the world-renowned LAPD SWAT that would promise members of the unit an international tour of duty, we jumped at the chance. What was unknown to us was that two of our good old school friends were also applying for the job. They had also joined MI6 to find a job that was exciting. They also heard of this new counter-terrorist unit and wanted to apply. All our applications qualified and we were united. I, for once in my life, felt a sense of joy to be able to work with old friends. I had a feeling that this was going to be my home.

My name is Jared and this is my story…


	2. Chapter 1: His First Pokemon

**Chapter One: His First Pokemon**

After a few months of rigorous training, the friends graduated from the training examination and were considered official members of the new counter-terrorist unit. It was called "MI6-SWAT" or M-SWAT for short since it was co-founded by MI6 and LAPD SWAT. With that, as graduation gifts, the MI6 organization intended to give them a Pokemon each. Unfortunately, there were only three Pokemon in MI6's inventory. Jared decided that he could find a Pokemon by himself since his intent was to go on a holiday since they would be taking a long break after their long training. Dannel, Jared's best friend, got a Ninetales. The Pokemon trainers at MI6 told him that her name was Carmen and that she is quite fussy; she would only respond if he called her by her name. Marc and Kyle, Jared's other two friends, got themselves better Pokemon than Dannel, which were Suicune and Charizard named Mary and Charlie respectively. Mark and Kyle were extremely happy with their choices but Dannel frowned. "Gee, why did I get a Pokemon that's so small and fussy when you guys got the better ones," he complained.

"Umm… maybe it was fated?" Kyle replied humorously. Mark laughed in amusement. After seeing their Pokemon, Jared knew that he would find a Pokemon that would be better than the rest, but what he didn't know was that he would meet a Pokemon that not only would be better, but a Pokemon that would understand him and love him. It will also understand and care for him so much that he would be able to tell his dark past to it.

Two weeks later, Jared said goodbye to his friends as he took a taxi to the airport and took a flight to Hoenn. Jared intended to go to a place he had heard of recently: the Water Capital named Alto Mare, the hometown of the legendary Pokemon Latios and Latias. At the Hoenn International Airport at Petalburg City, he took a bus to the City of Slateport where he could take the S.S. Tidal to Alto Mare. Jared felt very excited to be going there as he had high hopes of catching a Pokemon. What made him more excited was the thought that he was going to train it so that it could go on the many missions ahead. As Marc got his legendary Pokemon Suicune the easy way, Jared was determined to get his own the hard way, meaning that he was going to work his way to getting what he wanted. He always believed in working for his reward and now he was going to do it.

On the S.S. Tidal on the way to Alto Mare, Jared looked into the tourist's guide on the Water Capital. "This place is very interesting, very interesting indeed," he said to himself with enthusiasm as he looked at the pictures of some of the famous tourist spots of Alto Mare. However, the hot sun made him feel tired of reading the guide so he covered his face with his red-coloured hat and went to sleep.

Suddenly, somebody woke him up. It was a boy. Still groggy from his afternoon nap, Jared asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, the ship has reached ashore. Everyone is getting off." The little boy replied. Jared realized that the ship has docked and people were walking off the ship. He hurried to pack his bags and leave the ship, not forgetting to thank the boy who woke him up. He walked off the ship, excited but ready to find the Pokemon he had sought after.


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter

Chapter 2: Encounter

Walking along the jetty, he felt relaxed as the sea breeze greeted him. For once, Jared felt the ease of letting himself go of the stress that had built up within him back at MI6. Back then, they had to do a lot of tasks in order to get in the new organization. Endurance courses, aptitude tests, the likes. That had put pressure on him and now was glad to let it all go.

At the end of the jetty, a big archway with the words, "Welcome to Alto Mare" made it the entrance into the world of the water capital. Jared went to the nearest information center, intending to find the local museum that is extremely popular with the tourists. "Hello, where is the museum located?"

"The museum is located in the north, about 6 miles from here. You can take a boat from the back of this centre, there is a guided tour center. There's also a canal that will bring you there."

"Thanks," said Jared. Following the instructions given, he took a gondola, rowed by a local guide, to the museum. The guide explained to him the different tourist attractions as they rowed along the canal. Finally, they reached a clearing. They were able to see the museum and two tall pillars. "And this is the museum. All of the history of Alto Mare can be found here," the guide explained as they rowed. Jared noticed that on top of the two pillars were sculptures of what seem to represent creatures of some kind. "What are those creatures on top of those pillars?" Jared asked. "Oh, those are the statues of the guardians of Alto Mare, Latios and Latias. Latios is the bigger statue, as he is bigger than Latias. They say that they are siblings that have protected the city for many generations. Nobody has seen them at all but some say that they still exist but we can't see them at all."

"_Hmm, very interesting. I might be able to catch one_," Jared thought to himself. Soon, they arrived at the museum. Jared told the guide that he would like to visit the museum by himself. The tour guide understood his request and rowed back to the centre, but not before telling him to enjoy himself there. Jared thanked her and went to the museum.

Inside, he awed at the magnificent size of the place. Art pieces lined the walls of the place and sculptures were placed in a way that it did not interfere with the movements of the museum's patrons. Then, as he admired the historical pieces of Alto Mare, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sign that caught his attention. It had arrows that led to something. The sign said, "This way to The Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare". It sounded like a historical piece of weaponry to him and decided to check it out.

He followed the arrows to the DMA's location. There, Jared was amazed at its size. "_How could anyone control a big gigantic contraption as that? That person would have to know every mechanics of this machine in order to make use of its full potential_," he thought. An old man came and stood next to him. "This is the DMA. It is used to defend from any attack on the city and to prevent the theft of the Soul Dew."

"Soul Dew? What in the world is that?" Jared questioned the old man. "The Soul Dew is said to be a magical sphere containing the spirit of Latios. It brings the water to the city and its location is a secret. Nobody knows where it can be found," the old man replied. "Wow, that thing must be special. If anyone had it, I have no idea what might happen," Jared said. "Anyway, what is your name, sir?"

"Oh, I'm Lorenzo. Who might you be, young man?"

"My name is Jared, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I heard that there are good Pokemon here to be caught. I hope to catch one."

"Well, I wish you good luck and enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks. Oh, and one question before I go. Have you seen the guardians before?"

"You mean the guardians of Alto Mare, Latios and Latias? I have seen them once but I was just a child then but I can still remember that incident very clearly."

"You know, I would love to hear your story but I need to go now. Got some errands to do. See you soon."

"Ok, visit the museum again."

It was closing time for the museum. Jared had been in there for almost the whole day since he arrived here. It was night and almost everyone had gone to bed. The streets were deserted and the park lights were lit with a romantic setting. The temperature had dropped rapidly but wearing his ivory-colored trench coat, he could not feel any difference. The park behind the museum was the perfect place for Jared to rest and breathe the midnight air. He sat down on a park bench and looked into the midnight sky.

As he gazed at the stars in the sky, he suddenly had an uneasy feeling. He felt that someone, or something, was watching him. Attempting to distract himself of that feeling, he took out a novel written by a Singaporean author and read. As he was reading, he suddenly dropped the book. He has a tendency of dropping things out of his hands. He bent over to pick up the book but then saw two small red feet in front of him. They did not look like human feet. Besides, everyone was sleeping and it was 1.20am in the morning. That was then he started feeling a chill run down his spine. Which Pokemon would those feet belong to? He slowly tilted his head up to look at the Pokemon. The Pokemon was looking back at him with a pair of yellow eyes. It had a red hexagonal-shaped patch with a similarly shaped crest on the top of its head. Jared looked at its features and then he realized it was Latias, the guardian of the Water Capital. It looked like the statue on top of the pillars in the front of the museum. "La!" she chirped. Jared did not believe that he was looking at the legendary Pokemon that he wanted to catch the whole time, and now was the time to catch it. Latias looked back at him. She looked like she wanted something from him. Jared then suddenly had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. So immediately, he quickly picked up the book and bolted down the rock path out of the park, not daring to look back. However, his curiosity got the better and he turned back as he was running. What he saw made him wished he never turned back. Latias was actually giving chase. She did want something from him and it looked like she would not stop chasing until she had what she wanted. Jared tried to lose her by making agile zigzags in between the maze-like junctions and running as fast as he could. After a while, he reached a dead end. He had traveled quite far from where he met Latias. Jared thought he had lost her and sighed in relief. As he took a breather, he then suddenly had the feeling of something staring at him again. He immediately turned around into the dark corner and there, was Latias. Jared gasped in horror. "_How did she get here_?" he thought and tried to run again. Latias, knowing that he would run again, immediately grabbed his hand with her small paws. Jared suddenly fell from her sudden tug. Despite being held back, he tried to run again but her grip was tight and fast. She struggled to keep him back and used all her might to hold him. Jared was determined not to let the red Pokemon from holding him back. He tried to make her release her grip but it was no use.

In the end, he exhausted all his energy and eventually gave up, his legs tired from running. Sensing his defeat, Latias gently lowered him to the ground and positioned him against the alley wall so that he was sitting comfortably. They were now sitting on the ground. She looked at him. Jared looked back and told her, "You win… Latias. What is it that you want?" He knew she had won and, admiring her spirit of determination, smiled at her. Latias smiled back. She then pulled his face close to hers, so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. He did not know what she was about to do. What happened next was a moment he would never forget for the rest of his life. Latias, as she gently closed her eyes, then slowly closed his lips with hers and for that moment, for the first time in his life, Jared became lost… in the newness of his first kiss.

A girl had never kissed him before, and never has he done it with a Pokemon. However, Latias, a guardian of the water capital Alto Mare, was kissing him, an ordinary human. For that moment, he not only felt love, but also was in a pure bliss of romance. Jared had never fallen in love before. His heartbeat had never beaten so fast and also did not know why she wanted to kiss him but he did not care. If she wanted to kiss him, he would let her do it. Latias gripped both his hands as she continued to kiss him romantically, not knowing when to stop. Jared decided to keep kissing her until she decides to stop. Then, she stopped. They released their lips and smiled at each other. Jared had never felt loved in his life. He admired her eyes and she looked into his eyes as well. Has Cupid struck his arrow?

At that moment, Latias started to speak to him. "So how was that? Did you like it?" she asked, giggling at the same time. Jared was surprised. He thought she could not speak in English at all. "I thought Pokemon can't talk. How am I able to understand you?" he asked. "Never mind that, let me show you something." She immediately dragged him from the ground and out of the alley to somewhere secret that only Latias knew, and Jared was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 3: Her Little Secret

Chapter 3: Her Little Secret

Jared, now fully rested, was now able to run with Latias who started to bring him, out of the place where they had their romantic encounter, to somewhere that she wanted to show only to Jared. He was feeling a bit sleepy though but he kept his best to keep up with her pace. It seemed that she was very excited to show him that something. They ran through many park, over bridges and turned through the many maze-like intersections of the sub-urban area of Alto Mare. They then went through a gate overgrown with violets. By then, he was getting very exhausted but Latias was still energetic. They passed a small water fountain and came to rest at a small, dark corner. Jared was panting very hard. After he had caught his breath, he looked up. Latias put her hand in front of him indicating that she wanted to walk together with him. Jared grabbed her hand and she walked with him through the dark corner. He thought that it was a wall but it was actually a portal. His brain was about to crack. He could not believe that he had walked through an invisible wall despite not being able to see in the dark. They were now walking through what seems to be a tunnel.

As they were walking, Jared decided to ask Latias, "How are you able to speak our language?"

"You remember that kiss that we just had? As we were kissing, I was also giving you the power to understand me. I also was also giving you the power of telepathy, the skill of mind reading."

"The gift of understanding whatever you are saying? That is incredible. But how come I could not feel that you were giving me that power as we were kissing?"

"This transfer of power cannot be picked up by any of your five senses, that's why you cannot feel it go through you body. Oh, we're here."

They had arrived at a very large garden. The place glowed under the full moon in the sky. "_This place is very romantic_," he thought. Latias knew what he was thinking as she was listening to him telepathically and brought him next to the pond. There, they sat down and started to kiss him again. Once again, Jared was hypnotized by her romantic kissing, but this time, it felt very different. He felt like he was in heaven. His feeling of wanting to return the favour of being loved grew, almost to breaking point. But he held it back, not wanting to overwhelm her with too much affection.

Twenty minutes later, they stopped. Releasing their lips, Latias started to tell Jared that he was a good kisser and that he looked handsome too.

"That was very flattering, Latias. Don't say that."

"(Chuckling to herself) Did you like that kiss?"

"Yes. You were very romantic doing that."

"Was I? Aww, how could you say that?"

"It's true. Anyway, why were you flying around at this time of hour? Shouldn't you be going back to sleep?"

"Here, it gets very lonely. Every since I lost my brother, nobody kept me company in my sleep. I had to sleep with one eye open for fear of intruders. So tonight, I was searching for a human companion to keep me company. That was when I saw you, reading your book. I decided that you were the perfect partner."

"So, you were looking for a human to keep you company? I guess you picked the perfect person. You see, I don't know where to go since I got here. So can I stay here until I go back to where I came from?"

"Of course you may. Maybe we can be able to express our true feelings to each other? (giggling)"

"Is there anything that you are suggesting?"

"Maybe I'll tell you next time. I'm so sleepy from flying around."

"Me too."

Latias yawned. She was also getting sleepy from flying around for a partner. She told him that he could sleep wherever he wanted. "Can I sleep with you instead? I could do with some company," he asked. "Sure you may, just don't squeeze me out of my place," Latias replied.

Jared agreed with her request and Latias showed him where she always slept every night. It was in a tree that was not so tall so Jared was able to climb up. Up there, he saw that the branches overlapped each other to make a platform. Latias told him that she and her brother made this platform so that they could sleep comfortably without risk of falling out. The platform made was very big so it could accommodate them. Latias picked a spot near the center of the platform and prepped the spot for her rest. Jared decided to sleep next to her so that he could talk to her.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?"

" I'm Jared. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know your name. It sounds nice."

" Thanks. May I ask one question before we go to sleep?"

"Yes, Jared. What is it?"

"Do you have a name that you would like me to call you? I mean, I can't call you 'Latias' forever, can I? So I thought, maybe there was a name you'd like to be called. So, is there a name that you like?"

"Oh yes. I saw this name in a magazine shop somewhere and how I wished to be called by that name. The name was 'Elsie'.?"

"Sure, the name fits you. Maybe I'll call you by that name from now on."

Elsie the Latias smiled at him as she closed her eyes and slept. Jared lied down with his head next to hers and looked at his watch. It said 5.30 in the morning. Knowing that he was not going to get enough sleep, he closed his eyes. But not before holding Elsie's hand. He liked her very much until he wanted to touch her hand. Jared then thought of what could happen if he had a wedding and Latias happened to be his bride. He shook that thought off, chuckled to himself and went to sleep.

The next morning, Jared woke up. Still tired from his sleep, he checked his watch. 11.15am. He saw that Elsie had woken up earlier than him. Then he heard her calling him. He immediately climbed down the tree. Before that, however, he had to toss his coat down first. He did not his want his precious Italian-tailored white trench coat to be torn by the tree's bark. After climbing down the tree and wearing his now grass-covered coat, he saw Elsie. She was standing next to a well on top of a beautiful structure that looked like a giant wall fountain. He climbed up the stairs to meet her, wondering she had in store for him. Elsie asked him to look into the well and he did so. The well was shallow and in it was a bright blue glowing orb on a small tripod pedestal. "What is that? I looks pretty," Jared asked. Elsie replied, "This is the Soul Dew. It contains the spirit of my brother. He lost his life to save the people of Alto Mare. As a result, he turned into this. This is only thing I have to remember him by, his spirit."

Jared then remembered the day before, at the museum. The man who identified himself as Lorenzo told him that the Soul Dew was the spirit of Latios. Elsie's brother had turned into a Soul Dew, and this was the secret location that nobody knew. No wonder she brought him here. Jared promised to himself not to tell anyone about it.

Then, he looked at Elsie. She had a sad look in her eyes. He felt it too and understood her situation as he had a similar experience of losing a loved one. As Elsie had lost her brother, he had lost his family. With a solemn look, Jared asked with a gentle voice, "How did you lose your brother?"

"It was a few years back. There was a big wave that threatened to destroy the city. The big wave came because some thieves stole the Soul Dew and had accidentally destroyed it. As a result, the water resided away from the city and came as the huge wave. My brother and I had to stop the wave from reaching the town, so we flew to the wave and used our power to stop the wave. My brother expended all his energy from trying to get back the Soul Dew from the thieves and in the end, he lost his life to stop the city from being destroyed. I miss my brother a lot." She did miss her brother and her recollection only brought her more sorrow. Tears started streaming down her eyes and she began to cry. Jared took her in his arms and Elsie cried into his coat. Jared embraced her as she wet his coat with her tears. Each of her sobs pierced his heart. Then, in his mind, he remembered a line from the Bible that said, "And sorrow, like a sharp sword, will break your own heart." He now knows what true sorrow is like and tears ran down his face.

After a while, she settled down. Jared, being a gentleman, took out a handkerchief from inside his coat pocket (he had three) and dried Elsie's face with it. Elsie then asked, between sobs, what Jared's life story is like. Jared replied, "My story is just as sad as yours and I wished I did not remember it at all, but for your sake, I will tell you."

"I lost my family to a fire. I was coming home from school when I saw my house on fire. People were looking on from a safe distance as the fire blazed. I had no choice but to look on as the fire brigade tried their best to put the fire out. When they finally put it out, the place was burned down to nothing. I looked at the gate. It was chained, shackled and padlocked. I remembered that my whole family was at home and I knew that we did not have padlocks and chains. From there, I knew that someone had mercilessly murdered my family. Until now, I still wonder why they killed my family. They have done nothing wrong. Has it anything to do with me?" Suddenly, his voice raised as he said, in an abrupt state of hysteria, "Why, WHY?" Immediately, he broke down into tears. Now it was Jared's turn to cry. Elsie told him to come to her. He went straight to her chest and cried into her feathers, drenching them with his tears. Elsie, being able to understand the emotions of people, also was feeling hurt on the inside. She never understood why humans destroy other human lives for no reason.

A few moments later, he calmed down. They then started to realize that their lives revolved around the same thing. Evil. Loss of loved ones. Sorrow. They were in the same boat. Jared then looked at his watch. 12pm. They had spent 45 minutes talking about their sad past, crying and comforting each other. Jared smiled at Elsie to cheer her up. She smiled back, showing that she had calmed down fully from their 'ordeal'. Jared then asked, "Are you hungry?" Elsie replied, "Yes. It's time to eat, but don't worry. My friend comes here everyday for lunch." He became a little worried. What was he going to say to her friend but more than that, how is he or she going to react to him? Elsie immediately sensed his fear and knew that her friend, Bianca, does not take too likely to outside visitors. She was more like a guard for the garden since there could be thieves waiting to steal the Soul Dew. Elsie was prepared to talk to Bianca about Jared and was going to convince her that he is not a thief.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. It was Bianca calling her. She came from the shed area. "Hey Latias. Look what I got for you." As she climbed up the stairs, she then saw Elsie and Jared sitting together in front of the well. They looked at her and she looked at them. Bianca's face immediately changed.

"_Uh oh_…" Jared thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 4: The Friend

**Chapter 4: The Friend**

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Bianca asked, attempting to strike fear into the 'intruder'. Jared was now frightened by the fact that he was treated like an outcast. Elsie immediately stood up and asked her to stop her questioning him through means of telepathy, explaining that he was not here to harm them or steal the Soul Dew. Bianca stopped immediately, her face flushed with embarrassment. Elsie then started to introduce Jared to her.

"This is Jared. I met him last night." She then turned to Jared who was now recovering from his shock. He could tolerate the loud shouting of the senior officers who were training him and the rest of the members, but was least expecting this kind of standard from a girl he has never met before.

"Jared, this is Bianca, the friend that I said would be coming for lunch today. Don't be afraid. She really is a nice person to be with when you get to know her." Jared greeted her, his voice still quaking from her sudden outburst but was okay. Bianca greeted him too.

"I'm very sorry for shouting at you just now. It is just that I cannot risk having visitors coming here as they might take the Soul Dew away from here."

"It's alright. I forgive you. We don't know each other, that's all," Jared replied. Bianca looked at him and wondered to herself about his fashion. He had a white trench coat on, had a red beret as a hat, wore white trousers and red, elegant shoes on. "_He has a weird fashion. Doesn't he get any comments on the streets?_"

Jared somehow was able to read her mind and, without knowing it, replied instantly and casually, "No I don't." Bianca was immediately taken aback. How was he able to read her mind? Jared looked at her, puzzled as well. Why was she looking at him as if he said something that he was not meant to? She did ask him something, had she?

Elsie quietly giggled to herself. He had forgotten that he had telepathy infused into him, and that he was able to read other people's minds. Jared then realized that he had telepathy with him the whole time. He immediately apologized to Bianca for the misunderstanding. Elsie then told her about the encounter that she had with him, the kissing and the infusion of her power into him. Bianca giggled when she heard her story, especially the part when Elsie kissed Jared. Jared blushed with embarrassment.

Bianca suddenly remembered about her lunch with Elsie. Elsie then asked her if she had any food to spare Jared who had not eaten since yesterday. "Oh dear, you haven't eaten? I have brought quite a lot of food today but if there isn't enough, I guess I can halve my sandwich for you?"

"Thank you but it is not gentlemanly to take food offered by any woman."

"I insist, Jared. You might get a gastric attack."

"Okay, very well then," Jared replied. Bianca immediately set the picnic mat on a grassy patch near the well. Elsie and Jared helped to empty the basket of food that Bianca brought for the lunch onto the mat. The food Bianca brought for lunch made their mouth water. There were sandwiches, cakes and cream rolls, waiting to be popped into their mouths. "I decided to bring something special to eat today, but since there is an extra guest joining us today, he could join in as well," Bianca told them. Both Jared and Elsie thanked her and all of them dined in and enjoyed themselves, talking at the same time.

After they had filled their bellies full with pastry and Latias looking like a red and white balloon, they decided to rest for a while. "Elsie, if you don't mind, could you take me for a tour around the garden? I'd like to take in the sights and sounds of this beautiful place," Jared asked.

"Okay, I'd love to," Elsie replied. After they had fully rested, Bianca went back to the shed area. She told them that she was going to wait for her grandfather to come and during the meantime, she would leave them alone for a while. Elsie showed Jared around the garden. She showed him the fluttering Butterfrees and Yanmas and brought him to her quiet thinking spot. The spot had the prettiest flowers Mother Nature had to offer. Jared awed at their marvelous beauty. "These flowers are beautiful. This thinking spot of yours must make you happy," Jared told her, but then he added, "But their beauty cannot match yours, for you are the most beautiful Pokemon I have laid my eyes on." She blushed. Nobody had told her she was that beautiful before, she had never met anybody that could charm her heart before. Immediately she felt her heart beat for him, and immediately kissed him again, this time not wanting to let go. Her true love and affection was now taking its course. Jared fell onto his back from her sudden rush. Their mouths parted. "You are so charming and handsome. I had fallen in love when I first saw you," Elsie told him.

"I have fallen for you as well. When you kissed me, my heart told me that I needed you," Jared replied. They resumed their kissing and reality to them had been forgotten as they expressed their unconditional love for each other. All they cared about right now was that they had each other.

As the couple was kissing, Bianca came back with her grandfather. Both her grandfather and she searched for the two until they found them at Elsie's thinking spot. Bianca was surprised to see them doing something that she was not supposed to see. Her grandfather came as well and saw the romantic scene playing in front of him. Immediately, Elsie and Jared had the feeling that they were being looked at. Their lips parted and looked in Bianca's direction. Both Jared and Elsie blushed. They did not know that she and her grandfather were watching them. "Oh, hello Lorenzo," she greeted him shyly. Jared became surprised. Bianca's grandfather was the man he saw yesterday. "Oh, you're the man I saw yesterday. Why, hello," Jared greeted as well. Lorenzo chuckled. "You two make a cute couple," he added. Both Elsie and Jared smiled at each other. They do suit each other.

Then the old man asked, "How did you get here anyway?"

"Well, ummm… Latias showed me the way." He said Latias instead of her new name because he knew Lorenzo would be confused and will know what he is talking about.

"Oh, I see. Maybe I will leave you to be alone with her?"

"Wait, don't go yet! I need to contact my friends back in London. I want to tell them that I'm safe. Can you bring me to the nearest telephone booth?" Jared asked. "Oh, can I come too?" Elsie asked Jared.

"Sure, why not?"

Elsie leapt with joy and hugged him. Lorenzo agreed to help him find a phone booth with him and soon, they set off. Jared was feeling excited.

However, they were not aware that two shady characters in the distance were spying them on. As Jared, Elsie and Lorenzo left the place by boat, they followed them. One of them took out a cell phone and contacted somebody. The receiver picked up. This was the conversation:

Receiver: Hello?

Man: Hello? Boss, we've found the perfect specimen for your experiment.

Receiver: Good work, do you have it now?

Man: Not yet. We are tailing the target now.

Receiver: Bah! It would have been better if you had it right now. Alright, follow it but be sure to capture it. I need it for my bio-weapon experiment.

Man: Sure thing, boss. We'll have it caught by the end of the day.

Receiver: Don't fail me on this one.

The phone hung up. The other man asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

"We'll tail that bird and then we'll catch it when the time is right."

Elsie was actually invisible when they left the garden but the man was able to see her as his glasses were coated with a special tint to detect air movement. They followed Elsie and the others who were clueless to their presence but Jared was able to sense that somebody was following them, but who couldthey be?


End file.
